Betrayal
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a JasonKim fic, so don't read it if you are TommyKim fans!


_**Disclaimer: This is a story that started as a standalone and turned into a trilogy, which I have named The Betrayal Trilogy. It sucks, but you can try to read it anyway. I wrote it in 2000, or around about, and did some retooling. Alright, so read and review, folks! Ah, yes, and nothing is mine. It is all someone else's. **_

**Betrayal**

**By Julia**

**It was a cold and dreary morning when Kimberly Oliver woke. Her window sash was open, and she could see rain beginning to fall. She hadn't wanted to move to Canada; even though her uncle Bret lived here. She hadn't wanted to leave all her friends at home. She didn't want to leave California, but Tommy, her husband, had heard about some racing thing in Calgary, so they had packed up and left. She and Tommy had only been married a year. They had "found each other" again during their senior year. She'd moved back to finish out high school in Angel Grove. She had been so happy to be back, but she'd noticed that Jason Scott, her best friend since kindergarten, hadn't been too happy. She'd always been like his little sister, but lately, she had been feeling something more. She actually had during their senior year, but Jason had been with Emily, and Kimberly didn't want to break them up. **

**She got out of bed and walked downstairs. She was so tired; she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep because Jason had called to talk to her about his girlfriend, Emily. She apparently hadn't been around lately, and she'd been getting emails from other men. Kimberly hadn't known what to say. She'd told him to talk to her about it, all the while, dreaming of Jason's gorgeous face. **

**The answering machine light was blinking, so she pushed play, and her uncle's deep voice filled the machine. ''Kim, Tommy, hello. I hope that you guys are feeling well, I'm not too great myself. But your Aunt Julie and I are planning to have a cookout tomorrow, if it isn't raining. Call us later and tell us whether or not you can come. We'd love to have you. Love you both, bye.''**

**Kimberly sighed and got out a coffee cup as the next message came on. ''Kim, it's Jason. I just had to talk to you again. Emily's leaving me. She's going to Boston. For what, I don't know, but she is. She says that she knows I'll never leave Angel Grove, so she won't ask me to go along. She says that I don't mean that much to her anyway.'' Tears caught his voice, and he continued, ''Kim, I know that she's just saying that because she knows that I've always been in love with you.'' Jason broke down and cried. ''Kimmie,'' he said, his voice shaking, ''please reconsider my offer. I know in my heart that you aren't happy with Tommy. Please just think about it.'' He hung up, and the machine pronounced it was the end of the messages. **

**Kimberly couldn't bear to erase them. She knew she should, because Tommy would hear it, and they'd have a huge fight. She just couldn't erase that wonderfully sexy voice. She picked up the phone to call her uncle back first. ''Hi, Aunt Julie. Uncle Bret called and asked us if we could come to your cookout tomorrow. We'd love to. What time would you like us to be there, and do you want us to bring anything?''**

**As her aunt Julie told her what time to be there, Kimberly sighed inwardly. She was tired of acting like one half of the happy couple, when all she wanted was to be with Jason. She talked with her aunt for a little while, then she said good-bye and hung up. **

**The clock changed to noon, and the doorbell rang. ''Geez, it's like Grand Central Station around here.'' She said as the phone rang again, and her MSN IM on her desktop computer made a noise, telling her that she had an IM. She answered the phone as she walked to the door. ''Hello? Hi, Aisha! Boy, it's been awhile!'' She opened the door. It was Billy Mitchell, and his wife Tanya, friends of hers visiting from back home. ''Come on in, guys. Make yourselves comfortable. Tommy should be here soon.'' They walked into the living room and Kimberly began to talk to her best friend Aisha Campbell Taylor, who was married to her friend Zack. **

**''Yeah, Ish, I don't know what to do. I mean, Tommy's a great guy and everything, I just don't love him anymore. I don't know if I ever really did. I just got back together with him because it was safe, you know?'' She kept to herself the fact that she had wanted Jason and hadn't gotten him. **

**Aisha replied, ''Yeah, I understand. Well, you've got company, and the phone bill's going to be astrnomical, so I'll talk to you later, girl. Bye!'' **

**Kimberly said good-bye and hung up. ''Hi, guys, how are you doing?''**

**Billy grinned. ''Well, Tanya and I are having our first child, and we wanted to have our baby shower here at your house, if you didn't mind.''**

**Kimberly smiled. ''That'd be wonderful. I'm sure Tommy wouldn't mind, either.'' **

**The doorbell rang again. Kimberly got up again and answered it. ''Jason! What are you _doing_ here?'' She asked, surprised. Her uncle Bret was with him, too. **

**Jason looked hurt. ''It's nice to see you, too.'' He said, as Bret tried not to laugh. When Jason had called, he'd been calling from his cell phone on the plane ride to his best friend's home in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. **

**Kimberly said, ''I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I'm very surprised to see you. Billy and Tanya are here, come on in.'' She kissed Jason's cheek and gave her uncle a huge hug and a kiss. **

**They all walked into the living room. Billy and Tanya stood up to say hello. ''Hi, Bret, hi Jason. Jase, it's so great to see you!'' Tanya exclaimed. She jumped up to give him a hug. **

**Bret smiled at her. ''It's great to see you, too. Can you and Billy make it to our cookout tomorrow? I know it's short notice, but you are certainly welcome.''**

**Tanya smiled. ''Sure, we can make it. Can't we, Billy?'' She kissed her ex geek of a husband's cheek. **

**Billy nodded. ''I'm sure that we can, Tanya. We'd love to attend.'' He told Bret. **

**After making an excuse, Jason dragged Kimberly outside to talk, where they quickly kissed. Jason pulled her into his arms as the kiss deepened. Kimberly was swept off her feet. He kissed ten thousand times better than Tommy ever did. **

**After a few minutes of frantic kissing, they finally pulled apart. Kimberly looked into his eyes. ''Oh, Jason! I've been wanting to do that for so long!''**

**Jason smiled. ''Me, too. I know you and Tommy have been fighting.'' He traced her chin with his thumb. ''I love you, Kim, and you deserve more than that.'' **

**Kimberly sighed. ''Tommy and I have been fighting since the wedding night. We've been fighting so much that we still haven't consummated our marriage. I think that's still why we fight so much. But then again, Tommy and I have never had sex to begin with. I'm just not happy, Jase.''**

**Jason's eyes widened. ''I'm sorry. I wish that we had done things differently in high school. I have loved you for so long I don't even count years anymore.'' **

**Kimberly's eyes filled with tears. ''That was so sweet, Jase. All I want is to be with you. The love just isn't there with Tommy and never will be.'' **

**Jason took her into his arms again and kissed the socks right off her feet. Before he could say anything else, Tommy interrupted them.**

**Tommy gasped. ''What the hell do you guys think you're doing?'' He yelled. **

**Kimberly and Jason whirled around. Kimberly replied, ''We're KISSING! What's it look like? Tommy, I don't, and never have loved you. I got back together with you because I thought I couldn't have Jason. I'm so tired of you judging me and assuming what I want when you have no clue at all.''**

**Tommy was beside himself with shock. ''You mean you got married to me and said I do when you really didn't?'' He screamed. **

**Kimberly put her hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him down as her friends and uncle tried to tune a deaf ear to the happenings. Kimberly led her husband to a chair. She told Jason to sit down and not speak until she was finished trying to explain to Tommy. **

**She sighed. ''OK, now. I know that both of you are in love with me, and I have to say, that despite knowing this information, my decision won't be that hard. That's not really the issue here, however. Tommy, I'm not ever going to be happy. I am a NASCAR wife, and I can't go anywhere without a bodyguard. Can't you understand where I'm coming from?''**

**Tommy sighed and looked up. ''Yeah, I guess I can, Kim. I'm so sorry. If you think we need a divorce, then I'll have the lawyer draw up the papers.''**

**Kimberly smiled, and Tommy could see her eyes light up. It was the happiest he'd seen her in quite awhile. He watched as she kissed Jason passionately, and he realized how much he was going to miss being married to her. He should have thought of that before they were driven apart. **

**Kimberly was beside herself with happiness. Life was going to be great now. **


End file.
